


This is not talking about it

by AnnieVH



Series: Behind Closed Doors [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Violence, UST, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby calls Graham to tell him about the incident at the diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not talking about it

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anon question about what happened to Graham and Ruby.
> 
> I thought we could all use a break from all the angst.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Graham blinked at the empty station, his cellphone pressed to his ear.

“Okay,” he said. “Most people just say ‘Hello’ when they call.”

“I don’t care what people say.  _I_  don’t want to talk about that night and I’m just calling because something happened with Neal’s dad and I think you have to know. Because you’re his best friend; if he asked Belle to keep an eye out, he probably asked you the same thing first.”

“And after you’re done telling me of what happened…?”

“Then we won’t talk about that night.”

“And we will go back to ignoring each other for the rest of our lives?”

Ruby went quiet. Then, she said, “I’m not the one avoiding the diner.”

“That’s because you work there.”

“I’m just saying you haven’t done much effort to reach out.”

Graham rolled his eyes, and he was glad that Ruby couldn’t see it. That would probably annoy her the most. “What is it with Neal’s dad, anyway?”

Ruby huffed on the other side of the line. Despite having decided even before she picked up the phone that they were not going to mention that dreadful night, she was clearly frustrated that now  _he_  was the one avoiding the topic, instead of letting her vent.

“His wife slammed the door of the car into his hand. Looked pretty serious. And then she wouldn’t let him go to the hospital. Belle and Dr. Whale had to fend her off.”

“But Mr. Gold is fine?”

“I don’t know. But he went to the hospital for sure.”

“Okay, good. Good. Thank you for telling me.”

He expected her to say, “You’re welcome,” and hung up the phone. When she didn’t, he asked, “How have you been?”

“Normal.”

“That’s a first.”

Despite herself, Ruby laughed.

Graham said, “If I come by tomorrow morning, do you promise not to spit in my coffee?”

“You know what, if you come by tonight, I might even give you a free muffin. In the spirit of rekindled friendship and all.”

Graham couldn’t repress a disappointed “Oh…”

He should have made an effort to, because Ruby knew exactly what he meant.

“You have a date tonight,” she concluded.

“I… can cancel-”

“Bye, Graham.”

Before Graham could explain, or apologize, or, what he felt more inclined to do, pick a petty fight over her jealousy (because he was a groan man and he was single and, damn, you know what, she had been ignoring him just as much as he had been ignoring her) Ruby was gone.


End file.
